spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mayolankton! (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Mayolankton! (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction) Synopsis - Plankton acquires all of the mayonnaise in the sea so he can create a flood to destroy every building and eventually find the Secret Formula and World Domination. It is up to Spongebob to save the people. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Sheldon J. Plankton Eugene H. Krabs Bikini Bottom Denizens Squidward Tentacles Gary The Snail Delivery Men Karen Plankton Mrs.Puff(non-speaking cameo) Pearl Krabs(non-speaking cameo) Larry The Lobster(non-speaking cameo) Patrick Star(non-speaking cameo) Sandy Cheeks The Story The story starts at The Krusty Krab, it is Sunday which means it is closed. Mr.Krabs however is in his office to keep his money company. ' ' MR.KRABS: Money, Money, Money, I love ye sweet money! Arrgh,Arrgh,Arrgh! ' ' Suddenly, 1/4th of the roof that covers Mr.Krabs’ entire office explodes causing a brief smoke cloud. ' ' MR.KRABS: What the flim flam?! ' ' A tiny drone then hovers over once the smoke cloud clears. Sheldon J. Plankton pops out. ' ' PLANKTON: Surrender me the formula now or The Krusty Krab goes bye bye, Eugene! ' ' MR.KRABS: The day you get the formula is when I keel over with a billion dollars but that won’t happen as I want a trillion! Now come here! ' ' Plankton presses a button on his tiny drone resulting in mayonnaise squirting all over Krabs freezing him. ' ' MR.KRABS: What the?! ARRRGHHHH!! How this is possible?! Mayo can’t freeze! ' ' PLANKTON: But mine can! ' ' Plankton shows a liquid he has made that gives mayo the capability to freeze anybody and anything. ' ' MR.KRABS: YOU SON OF A B.. ' ' Plankton fires a missile into the safe blowing it open and picking up the formula and leaving. ' ' MR.KRABS: B..UTTHEAD! And you’re gone. ' ' Plankton flies off not even to the Chum Bucket but to somewhere else with the formula and more freezing mayo. ' ' MR.KRABS: Arrgh! This not be good! This not be good! ' ' Krabs manages to break out of his mayo prison. The scene cuts to Squidward at home sleeping until his phone rings. He wakes up. ' ' SQUIDWARD: SHUT UP!!! ' ' He tries to sleep more but finally answers. ' ' SQUIDWARD: WHAT?!!! ' ' MR.KRABS: Squidward, It's Mr.Krabs, I have an urgent message to give to ye! ' ' SQUIDWARD(bored): Am I fired? Am I? ' ' MR.KRABS: No! I’m just calling to tell you that you smelled like rotten eggs yesterday! Freshen up! ' ' Krabs then hangs up. ' ' SQUIDWARD: Barnaclehead ' ' Squidward then throws his phone out the window and goes back to bed. ' ' MR.KRABS: Phew! Glad I got that out, now time to call the lad and tell him about the formula! ' ' The scene cuts to Spongebob sitting on the couch folding his laundry while Gary is folding the socks. Suddenly, the phone rings. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Take five Gary. ' ' GARY: Meow Meow ' ' He picks up. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Hello? ' ' MR.KRABS: Spongebob! It's Mr.Krabs! The secret formula has just been stolen! ' ' SPONGEBOB: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!! ' ' MR.KRABS: Hello? ' ' Spongebob then pops up behind Krabs. ' ' SPONGEBOB: I’m here Mr.K! ' ' MR.KRABS: Agghh what,uh oh, how did ye get here so fast? ' ' SPONGEBOB: The secret entrance. ' ' A brief clip shows the same secret entrance from the episode Wormy until it disappears underneath the floor. ' ' MR.KRABS: Wow uh anyways, I need your help, Plankton has stolen me formula with a tiny flying thingy ' ' SPONGEBOB: Drone? ' ' MR.KRABS: Yeah yea whatever, anyways, he used that full of freezing mayo to steal the recipe and who knows what he is up to now. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Where is he? ' ' MR.KRABS: He flew right, I saw it out me window when imprisoned. You must get the formula back me boy! Your life but more importantly ye job rely on it! ' ' SPONGEBOB: Can do Boss Man! ' ' MR.KRABS: That's my lad! ' ' Spongebob enters the Krusty Krab Supply Closet and gets out his unicycle and goes to find the tiny maniac. ' ' The scene jumps to the docks where Plankton is doing a trade with some delivery men for more mayonnaise. ' ' PLANKTON: 230 gallons is all I need fellas! How much? ' ' DELIVERY MAN: $2 for each gallon so $460. ' ' PLANKTON: Drat! I don’t have that cash! I could barely earn $12! ' ' DELIVERY MAN: Then scram idiot. ' ' PLANKTON: You call the great Sheldon Plankton an IDIOT?! HOW DARE YOU! ' ' Plankton uses the mayo he already has to freeze the delivery men. He then loads the 230 gallons through more theft. ' ' PLANKTON: Nice doing business with ya freaks! Muahahah! ' ' Plankton flies off in a much bigger drone with the desired gallons. He then gets a video call on his wristwatch/doomsday device, it is Karen. ' ' PLANKTON: Don’t worry Karen! I have 230 gallons of mayo and headed right home! ' ' KAREN: First of all I would never be worried about you and second of all what do you mean 230 gallons of mayo? ' ' PLANKTON: I have successfully stolen the secret formula and now my next objective is to flood the entire town in all of these gallons so nobody will steal it back! Hahahaahha! ' ' KAREN: Another dumb idea I see. ' ' PLANKTON: What do you mean? ' ' KAREN: If you flood and freeze everybody, then who will come and get a Chum Bucket Krabby Patty you megalamoron? ' ' PLANKTON: Huh, I guess I hadn’t thought about that?..... Ah whatever, I’ll eat em all then! Hahahaah! ' ' KAREN: Wait, let's guess the chance of this plan working. ' ' Karen throws a dart at a pie chart labeled “Super Failure, Bad Failure, Failure, Partial Failure and Good Failure.” The dart lands on Bad Failure. ' ' KAREN(sarcastically): This will be a bad failure honeybuns. Sorry! ' ' PLANKTON: Oh just can it computer wife…. AND I AM NOT A MEGALAMORON! ' ' Plankton hangs up and then talks to himself. ' ' PLANKTON: Hahahah! Perfect! As soon as I am back in Bikini Bottom, as I am approaching the border now, I am home free! Haha, hahaha, HAHAHAA!! (Chokes on dust). ' ' Plankton spits out the dust and continues to fly to Bikini Bottom. Spongebob sees the tiny menace on the horizon now. ' ' SPONGEBOB(through walkie talkie): Big red, come in big red! ' ' MR.KRABS(through walkie talkie): Big Red in here, what do you see Yeller? ' ' SPONGEBOB(through walkie talkie): Plankton's a’coming! ' ' MR.KRABS(through walkie talkie): Let’em have it! ' ' SPONGEBOB(through walkie talkie): Aye Aye! ' ' Spongebob grabs out a pickle jar and absorbs 157 pickles. ' ' PLANKTON: Almost there! ' ' Spongebob then begins shooting the pickles at Plankton's drone. ' ' PLANKTON: Aah! Aah! What the?! ' ' SPONGEBOB: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!! ' ' Plankton notices Spongebob. ' ' PLANKTON: This will not go unpunished! ' ' Plankton takes out a squirt gun and loads many gallons of mayo into it and begins firing back. Spongebob dodges all of the squirts. ' ' PLANKTON: Come on you blasted contraption! ' ' SPONGEBOB: Plankton! Watch out! ' ' PLANKTON: Don’t tell me what to do! ' ' Plankton then looks straight and before he could do any action, he, the drone and the mayo crash into the World's tallest light pole. The drone is destroyed and the mayo and Plankton fall. ' ' PLANKTON: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!!!!! ' ' Plankton however lands safely in the garbage can. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Yes! You lose Plankton! ' ' PLANKTON(pops up): Not the mayo though! ' ' SPONGEBOB: Oh barnacles! ' ' Spongebob scales up on a building. The mayo hits the ground and a surge of it rampages through the town. Plankton is frozen in the crossfire. ' ' PLANKTON: Aaaaaaaah…(FROZEN) ' ' The surge goes down Seashell Street freezing all of the citizens there including Mrs.Puff, Pearl and Larry. ' ' The flood gets to Conch Street. Gary The Snail gets out a device and then disappears having teleported somewhere safe. The flood destroys Spongebob's house. Squidward, still sleeping hears a noise. ' ' SQUIDWARD: Where can a pretty octopus get some sleep around here?!! ' ' The flood breaks the window and engulfs Squidward. He is heard with muffled screaming and is then frozen. The flood also hits Patrick's house and freezes him while he was sleeping. ' ' Spongebob is up on top of a building that is floating in the water and partially frozen in mayo. ' ' SPONGEBOB: I have to stop this travesty! ' ' SANDY: Spongebob! ' ' SPONGEBOB: Sandy? ' ' He then looks up to see a coconut helicopter hovering above him and in it is Sandy and Gary, revealing to be Gary's safe area. ' ' SANDY: Hurry! Before the mayo rises! ' ' GARY: Meow ' ' Spongebob climbs up a bamboo ladder and enters the chopper. The three fly over the devastated town. ' ' SPONGEBOB: I just don’t get it! How can mayonnaise freeze stuff?! ' ' SANDY: It is impossible according to science but it is happening so don’t doubt it. Do you know who is responsible for this mess? ' ' SPONGEBOB: Plankton. ' ' SANDY: I figured. It's too obvious to eliminate the suspect that started a zombie apocalypse a while back. ' ' SPONGEBOB: What? ' ' SANDY: Never mind. Never mind. Now what do you think we should do. ' ' SPONGEBOB: I don’t know. Gary? ' ' GARY: Meow Meow ' ' SPONGEBOB: Krusty Krab? Yes! To the Krusty Krab! ' ' The three head for the Krusty Krab. They arrive to see it almost frozen in mayo. Krabs is on the roof with piles of money. ' ' MR.KRABS: Goodbye! Sweet money! ' ' SPONGEBOB: Mr.K! Up here! ' ' Krabs looks up to see Spongebob, Sandy and Gary in the helicopter. ' ' MR.KRABS: Spongebob me boy! Help me and me earnings in that copter! ' ' SANDY: Sorry Eugene, it can only support the weight of three. ' ' MR.KRABS: Don’t call me fat! ' ' SANDY: What are we exactly doing here Spongebob? ' ' MR.KRABS: To rescue me! ' ' SANDY: Spongebob? ' ' SPONGEBOB: Uh uhhh, uhhhh, oh! Mr.K! Do you still have that grease trap?! ' ' MR.KRABS: No, I had to have it shutdown. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Drat! ' ' MR.KRABS: What about the fry batter though? Is that useful? ' ' SANDY: Yes! Spongebob, absorb the fry batter so that way you can go and absorb all of the mayonnaise. The cold mayo will be destroyed by something very hot. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Are you sure?! ' ' SANDY: And how! ' ' GARY: Meow ' ' Krabs grabs some fry batter out of the restaurant barely avoiding getting frozen. ' ' MR.KRABS: Absorb the fry batter LAD!! ' ' Spongebob jumps down to the roof and absorbs the fry batter. He then jumps into the puddles of mayonnaise. Instead of freezing, it gets absorbed and destroyed by the hot material. He sucks the mayo prisons off the frozen victims, Mrs.Puff, Larry, Pearl, Patrick and Squidward. Plankton is also unfrozen. ' ' PLANKTON(dazed): Uh Mommy, uh what? ' ' The flood is finally gone and the buildings unfreeze and return to their normal positions. ' ' CITIZENS: Yay!!! ' ' Sandy and Gary land the helicopter on ground level. Mr.Krabs hops down. The three approach Spongebob, who is a huge absorbed sea creature full of fry batter and a smell. ' ' SANDY: YEEHAW! We’re saved! ' ' GARY: Meow. ' ' Gary falls asleep. ' ' MR.KRABS: That's me boy! Now,.. please go home and take a shower. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Why? ' ' Squidward who is walking by smells the essence of the mayo left over and he can’t stand it. ' ' SQUIDWARD: Aaaaggghh! ' ' He faints. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Oopsie. ' ' Plankton is then running to the Chum Bucket with the formula in hand. ' ' MR.KRABS: Oh no ye don’t! ' ' Krabs leaps right in front of Plankton before he could enter and confiscates the formula tucking it safe in his pocket. ' ' PLANKTON: Now Krabs, we can settle this in a dignified.. ' ' Krabs stomps Plankton with his foot. ' ' PLANKTON(muffled and crushed): Mannerrr ' ' Mr.Krabs walks back into the Krusty Krab with the formula as well as with his money. ' ' Spongebob regurgitates the fry batter and burns to a crisp. SANDY: Oh nuts. Category:SquidwardTentacles35